Ra's al Ghul (Nolanverse)
Ra's al Ghul, also known as Henri Ducard, is the overall main antagonist of The Dark Knight trilogy. He acts as the main antagonist of the 2005 superhero movie Batman Begins ''and returns as the posthomous ultimate antagonist of the thrid and final installment ''The Dark Knight Rises. He is the ruthless, cunning and sadistic founder and deceased leader of The League of Shadows, and is Batman's former ally and mentor as well as Talia al Ghul's father. He plots to destroy Gotham as he believes that he could manipulate Bruce into doing so for him. History Ra's al Ghul at first visited Bruce Wayne in a prison and offered him to become a member of The League of Shadows, thus telling him that he should prove the city that he could be somebody useful, meant to bring justice to it's people. Bruce agreed, and Ra's ordered Bruce to find a rare blue flower outside the prison and near a mountain. Bruce then brings the flower to the temple ontop of the mountain, and Ra's introduces Bruce to a faked leader, meant to be part of a plan to manipulate Bruce and shape him as the destroyer of Gotham. Ra's then trains Bruce and tells him to use his imagination, thus letting Bruce imagine bats. Thereafter, Bruce brings these imaginary bats to life and they attack Ra's ninjas as part of Bruce's training. Ra's al Ghul hears about Bruce's past, and about the murder of his parents. Ra's al Ghul then gives Bruce his final test; to murder a hostage of The League of Shadows, so he can become Gotham's executioner. Bruce however refuses to kill him, and defects from The League of Shadows, telling Ra's that he shall fight evil in Gotham. After several months went by, Bruce learned that Jonathan Crane, aka The Scarecrow is using a fear toxin to make people scared and also aggressive towards one another. Bruce then celebrated his birthday during one night, and Ra's interrupted the celebrations, reminding him that he was once The League's best student and possibly the heir to his throne. Ra's then reveals his true identity as Ra's al Ghul. Revealing his true ambitious plans, Ra's implies that he murdered Bruce's parents for being idols and heroes of Gotham, and therefore, he wants to eliminate hope for the citizens. He revealed that he will tear the city apart, with weaponry, fire and also with Jonathan's fear toxin, which he created from the blue flower that Bruce Wayne found. Ra's then beat Bruce up and burned the Wayne manor. Ra's then released the inmates which come from The Arkham Asylum and he orders them to tear the city apart. He then cuts the breaks of a train, thus sending it on a monorail so it will explode right next to The Wayne Tower, where the fear toxin is secretly created by Jonathan. Batman however manages to burst into the train, and he fights Ra's al Ghul. During their rough battle, Ra's al Ghul tried to eliminate any hope from Batman, thus telling him that no matter how much he will fight, he cannot stop the train. However, under Bruce's orders, Jim Gordon bombs the monorail track, causing the train to derail. Bruce then overpowers Ra's. Ra's sarcastically remarks that Bruce has finally learned to do what's necessary, showing no regret for his actions. Bruce decided from mercy not to kill him, but also said that he does not have to save him from his gruesome death. the train then falls into a basement, and Ra's dies as the empty train explodes in a safe place. Personality He is bitter, ruthless, cunning, anarchistic and seductive as he only wanted more and more destruction, chaos, anarchy and man slaughter. He was very cunning and manipulative towards Bruce Wayne, as he tried to use him to be the executioner of Gotham and even manipulated him into finding the flower which could create the fear toxin. Ra's was at first seen to be supportive and fatherly but it was only another imposition to get away with his crimes and manipulate the Wayne family before killing them. Trivia * He is the first Nolanverse villain to be Totally Dark. The second was The Joker from The Dark Knight. * He is portrayed by Liam Neeson. * He was Bane's secret boss until his death. Category:Totalitarians Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Technopaths Category:Poisoner Category:Posthumous Category:Total Darkness Category:Wrathful Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Gunmen Category:Criminals Category:Old Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Conspirators Category:Leaders Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer Category:Plague Bringers Category:Elderly Category:Empowered Category:Supermacists Category:Supreme Beings Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Traitors Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Nihilists Category:Cowards Category:Narcissists Category:Overconfident Category:Barbarians Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monarch Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Assasins Category:Propagandists Category:Saboteurs Category:Bigger Bads Category:Remorseless Category:Thieves Category:Emotionless Category:Parents